YueXSakura
by Miranda428
Summary: A Yue and Sakura on-shot! Please R&R!


***UPDATED* 12-13-10**

**Just wanted to get rid of all the spelling mistakes! And I did. **

**Bye~**

_**Miranda-chan~** _

**Anime: Card Captor Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort****

* * *

**

Yue knew he could never have her. Sakura that is. Even though he knew he loved her more than that brat ever could but he still knew….that him and Sakura were never meant to be.

"Sakura," he whispered her wonderful name as he watched her sleep, "Do you know how much I love you,"

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura said in her sleep after a moment of

silence.

He felt himself grow more saddened than he already was. Sakura even thought of that brat in her sleep.

She woke up gasping for breath, "What?"

"Mis-Sakura," Yue said gliding into her room and almost calling her mistress, "What's wrong,"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "N-nothing's wrong,"

Yue chuckled a bit, "Your bad at lying. Especially when you're crying," He sat on the edge of her bed and wiped away her tears, "Please tell me,"

She smiled sadly, "I just realized something. I've actually know it for a long time but…,"

"And what is that something,"

"I…I-I…don't love…..Syaoran-kun…When I think of him I think of Yukito-san,"

"Sakura….," Yue said.

She smiled again and blushed, "Do you wanna know who my number one is,"

"You don't have to tell me,"

"What if I want to tell you?"

He saddened knowing it wasn't him who she liked and turned to look out the window, "Well then, go ahead,"

"Yue…," Sakura made him turn around and then she put her arms around his neck," You're…I…..um….I,"

Yue blushed and started to get confused, "Sakura…You don't have to tell me,"

_Just say it already, _Sakura thought mentally slapping herself.

"Y-Yue…your…I…You're my…number…one,"

He sat there shocked with Sakura's arms around him, "I am?"

"Yes…I love you," she said.

Yue slightly smiled, "Prove it,"

Her blushed deepened and she stuttered, "H-how?"

Yue pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Like this," He placed his cold lips on her cherry pink ones.

She kissed back almost instantly but took a minute because of how shocked she was.

Yue pulled away from her and told her something that he had keep in for too long, "…I love you too,"

That night both Master and Moon Guardian fell asleep holding each other in a night of pure bliss.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Kero yawned as he pushed open the drawer, his room, and came out, "Sakura-chan, If you don't get up you'll be late for school,"

Kero screamed a girlish scream when he saw his little brother and Sakura on her small bed.

"Kero-chan. Be quiet," Sakura whispered in her sleep.

"RAPE," Kero yelled.

Toya and Yukito ran up the stairs to see what to stuffed animal was taking about.

"Shut up you stupid stuffed animal," Toya would have said but instead when he walked into the room the first people he saw were his sister and Yue," AHHHH,"

"Toya," Yukito sighed," Leave them be. I know, for a matter of fact, that he would never hurt Sakura-chan,"

"I know but…,"

"She has to grow up sometime,"

"Fine," Toya and Yukito left the room.

_If he does anything to make her cry I will __**KILL**__ him, _Toya thought putting his fists into the air.

Kero was still in a state of shock, " My brother…..and Sakura-chan….How is that even possible,"

_This isn't FAIR! My brother can get a girl but I can't, _Kero thought.

"GRRR! THAT'S NOT COOL,"

"KERO-CHAN," Sakura threw a pillow at him and was now wide-awake.

"DO YOU KNOW YOU'RE IN THE SAME BED AS MY BROTHER,"

Her whole face went red when she looked down and saw that Yue was still holding her.

Yue opened his eyes slightly and yawned, "What's wrong,"

"Kero-chan…," she said simply.

"Wha-," Yue fell off the bed taking Sakura with him.

Kero laughed at the way Sakura and Yue fell but stopped when he saw what kind of position they were in.

Sakura was on top of Yue with one of her legs in between his. She jumped off of Yue, blushing and helped him up.

"Breakfast is done," they heard Fujitaka, Sakura's father, yell from the kitchen.

"Well," Kero started," I'm gonna go and eat sooo…..BYE," Kero flew out of the room as fast as he could leaving Yue and Sakura in the room alone.

"I going to go out for awhile," Yue said going towards the window.

"When will you be back," Sakura asked.

"By the time you get back from school,"

"Okay,"

He smiled shyly and gave her a quick kiss in the lips.

"I love you," Sakura said.

"As I love you," Yue said before flying out of the window.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it!**

**R+R and I'll give you a virtual cookie shaped like Yue!**

_**Miranda-chan~**_


End file.
